Self guided projectiles (e.g. bullets) as can be fired from small caliber weapons (e.g. on the order of fifty (.50) caliber) are desired to increase the accuracy of placing the projectile on a target from long range (e.g. 2000 meters and beyond). Laser target designators have been used to illuminate (e.g. designate) a target in combination with optical sensors, guidance electronics and control surfaces within larger projectiles such as missiles, to guide the larger projectiles to their targets. To date, these systems have been impractical to realize within the size, weight, volume and cost constraints of small arms munitions. Earlier approaches to imparting guidance to small caliber munitions include spinning the projectile (or portion thereof) to provide aerodynamic stability, which greatly increases the complexity of the guidance electronics actuating control surfaces, timed for when the projectile is in a proper orientation. De-spinning sections or a portion of the projectile again adds complexity and cost to the projectile. These earlier approaches can also involve the use of drag inducing control surfaces which are disadvantageous from their penalty on the performance of the projectile (e.g. by reducing projectile velocity and range). What is needed are guided projectiles suitable for use in small caliber munitions that achieve aerodynamic stability without the added complexity and cost associated with spinning the projectile (or portion thereof) are steered by lift inducing surfaces as opposed to drag inducing surfaces, and have the required power, control and guidance electronics, and actuator systems fitted within a mold line as can be accommodated in a small caliber package.